The present invention relates in general to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to up-down voltage converters integrated on a semiconductor substrate.
Many applications use voltage converters to convert an input voltage at one value to either a higher or lower valued output voltage as needed by a load circuit. For example, portable smart card readers typically use a battery to supply a typical input voltage of about 3.6 volts. A voltage converter in the card reader uses the battery voltage to generate a transformer or coil current that is used to develop an output voltage at either three volts or five volts, depending on the type of smart card which is inserted into the reader. Most smart card readers maintain a low fabrication cost by using a single up-down voltage converter to step the battery voltage to five volts or down to three volts as needed.
Previous up-down voltage converters use a four transistor bridge arrangement to switch the coil current to develop the output voltage. However, this arrangement routes the coil current serially through two of the transistors, which results in power being dissipated by the resistance of two conducting transistors. To avoid an excessive power loss, larger transistors with lower resistances are used, but the large transistors occupy a large die area, which therefore increases the cost of manufacturing the voltage converters.
Hence, there is a need for an up-down voltage converter and method of converting a voltage that uses fewer transistors in order to reduce the cost and increase the power efficiency of the voltage converter.